Confessions of Kai Hiwatari
by IndigoTwilight
Summary: We both stood for a second looking at each other. I glanced around the parking lot behind me before turning back to him. "Can I come in? It's cold out here." Tala smiled faintly, stepping aside and opening the door wider, “it’s cold in here too.” Yaoi
1. Watermelons

A/N: This is unlike anything I've attempted to write, this is Kai being normal… a little boy crazy too. The Georgia Nicholson books inspired the fic. Based around the first season. This fic is YAOI.

TalaxKai with slight TalaxKaixRei, KaixMax,TalaxBryan.

Written as kai's "journal".

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**Thursday July 16th  
Living room  
5:43PM**

Watching T.V with the rest of the lame squad, pretending not to listen even though I am. It was one of those Entertainment shows they talk about the Beyblade championships and the teams playing. Bladebrakers Vs. Demolition boys.

They keep saying how the Demolition Boys have unknown stats, and they could be a big threat to the Bladebrakers and of course team stats have everything to do with pictures of Yuri and Bryan holding hands in the streets and kissing in the park. The paparazzi must hound them like animals.

I hate Bryan, the prick. I never thought those two even talked to eachother, let alone start a relationship. Can Bryan even talk?

As we watched max stated the obvious. "Wow.Tala is really good looking"

And then Tyson joined in on the fun "Bryan too, are all Russians this good looking?" It was silent for a little while, and during that time Tyson learned something new.

"Kai! Your Russian too!"

I left the room.

**My room  
6:00p.m**

Staring out of my bedroom window at other people having a nice life. Who would have thought things could have turned to such shit. Back to Russia, although I would have been surprised if it were somewhere held somewhere else, its to climactic and of course god couldn't resist the drama that will obviously unfold.

Rei keeps coming in and asking if I'm all right and I keep telling him i am until he leaves again. I really don't know what's up with him... He needs to leave me alone.

I turned of the light so he would think I was asleep and finnaly leave me at peace.

Unfortunately it means that I am in my bed and its only six o'clock.

**7:00 P.M  
**On the bright side I get to see that sex god of a boy Yuriy again.

**7:15 P.M**  
On the dark side, he probably hates me for runing away in the middle of the night without telling him about it... and then not calling him afterwards. Knowing him he will jump me at the first chance he gets.

**7:16 P.M**  
That doesn't sound so bad when I really think about it.

**9:00 P.M**  
This is going to turn out horrible I can feel it. Yuriy and Bryan are... _together_.

**9:01 P.M  
**I think I may going to go cry now.

**9:10 P.M**  
I put sunglasses on to hid my eyes. They are these new ones that I got so the crazy fan-girls won't recognize me. They look quite cool, actually. I look like one of those French actresses who smoke cigarettes and cry allot in-between making out with some hot boy. In my case Yuriy.

I made a pout-y look it the mirror at which point I heard Rei coming down the hall so I had to dive into bed. He popped his head around the door and said "Kai...are you asleep?"

I didn't say anything. _Obviously._

As he left he said, "you shouldn't sleep with sunglasses on, they'll ruin you pretty Russian face."

What the hell was that! Did he just confess his undying love to me? Dear lord, what has this world come to?

Eventually I was drifting off into a tragic sleep when I heard shouting coming from next doors garden. I looked out my window and saw the lights on in the green house.

Tyson was trying to steal watermelons again. _Someone please save me.  
_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Done chapter one. Reveiw please! Tell me what i need to do to make it better.

Indigo.T


	2. Plane Ride

A/N: Hello! I wrote this last night but stopped so i could watch The Notebook. I cried three times lmao. So i finished it this morning. But first i got cerial because im hungry but there was no milk so. yeah... dry cerial from breakfast. woo hoo.

Also thanks to my reviewers. Thank you so much!

* * *

Confessions of Kai**

* * *

**

**Monday July 17th  
sidewalk, waiting for bus  
5:00am**

Waiting for the goddamn bus at 5:00am in the morning, all i can hear is Tyson bitching and complaining scince he woke up. I'm going to kill him I swear.

The bus finally came and I sat in the back away from the rest of the morons so I could get some time to write. We have to be at the air port by 6:15 so we can get to Moscow by noon. And you can just image how I feel, my stomach is in knots. I think I'm going to be sick.

Rei is in frenzy because I look pale and I keep thinking about how he said i had a pretty face. This couldn't be anymore uncomfortable so I put the glasses on because:

**1.** I don't want them to see the look in my eyes.

**2.** I look dead sexy in them and I want to look good in the tabloids for my lover Yuriy.

**6:20 A.M**

Were on the plane now and I got stuck sitting right beside Rei. He keeps looking over and giving me a smile that makes me want to smack him. So I try watching the movie, some Julia Roberts one that i could care less about.

**6:30 A.M**

Rei fell asleep so I got up and went to the bathroom for a bit of pre-landing face prep. When I looked in the mirror i nearly shreaked... nearly. The glasses left a mark on my face! I rubbed the spot on the bridge of my nose but it wouldn't come off. What am I going to do! If I leave them on any longer it's just going to get worse. But if I take them of the whole plane is going to see.

I decided to put them at the end of my nose and then take the off when I sit back down and then just face the window.

**6:47 A.M**

But what if its still there when the plane ride is over? I can't go back to the bathroom to check because then Tyson's going to think I have some kind of sick problem and spread it around to the public..

Maybe ill just wear them until we get to the hotel. Yeah that's good. I'll wear them there and then i'll still be able to look sexy for the newspaper. I'm a genius. Thank you. Good night.

**7:00 A.M**

I got back to my seat an sat down. Rei was up again. I didn't want to talk to him so I looked like I was intent on watching the movie. They were showing this big sex scene and I almost fell over. Were they allowed to show that? I was going to look to see if Rei was seeing this too but I didn't want him to get any ideas and end up in the mile high club. So I just kept to myself. Sitting completely still.

**7:01 A.M**

Dear lord, this is getting awkward. The two actors on the screen are still going at it and I know that Rei and I are both watching now. A woman with a cart comes past and asks if we want aything to drink, Rei orders a tea and i quickly order a Black Russian. Rei looked shocked, but nothing else is going to get me through this plane ride.

**7:45 A.M**

Its not even eight in the morning and I am. _so wasted_. But I don't dare tell anyone other than the army of little empty cups that sit on my pull out table. Rei gives me a concerned look but I just put my glass of vodka in his hand and patted him on the head. Good Kitty.

* * *

A/N: also i decided. short chapters, quick updates. happy? ok. reveiw. 


	3. Sugar

**A/N:** welcome to another chapter of kai embarassing himself.  
This chapter uses the song Sugar by Trick Daddy Ft. Ludacris.  
I wanted a song that was on the radio and completey out of character for Kai. **download it!** it will help you picture whats going on. Also i kind of winged this chapter dont be too shocked.

_Italics are kai shamelessly knowing the lyrics to a rap song._

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**12:00P.M**

I miraculously survived the plane ride from hell and caught the train to Moscow. I think the driver might have been wearing one of those Russian hats. Just because you're in Russia doesn't mean you should wear one, like the chief. Although Yuriy did wear one once. Damn.

On the way walking down the street to the hotel the paparazzi had a field day. I did my model face, and continued to walk like I didn't care. When we got to the hotel steps and the rest of the Bladebreakers were busy answering questions and weren't looking my way.

So just before i went through the hotel door I turned around, slowly bringing a sultry smile to my lips and lowered my glasses just enough to see the red of my eyes. Every paparazzi in the street turned towards me, the Bladebrakers staired, i think the world's turning might have even slowed, before the flash of the million camera's went off, most likely blinding eveyone in half a mile radius. I'm Home.

* * *

When we finaly got inside the hotel the lady behind the desk said, "weeelllcomeee to Ruussiia, I will shoow you your rruuuuuums" In an exasperated accent. I tried not to laugh.

We're all together in one hotel room, Max, me and Rei get our own rooms, and Tyson and the cheif get one room together. Rei got the room right next to mine because he's in love with me.

**1:00 P.M**

The team went out to sight see but I stayed back because I've already seen the whole city. I took my glasses of finally and looked at my face. I'll just keep away from those glasses for a bit.

**1:05 P.M**

I went into the living room and on the table was an entertainment magazine with Yuriy on the cover of it at the club him and I use to go to, but instead of _me_ dancing with him its that prick Bryan.

**1:10 P.M**

I was flipping through the pages of that magazine picture of famous people having a good timeat my old favorite club. Depressing.

Thats when i noticed Max's bag that had been left in the middle of the floor, _already open mind you_, from when he had left it there after getting his scarf. From were i was sitting i could just see the label for a box of alcopops showing through.

**1:20**

The radio was blaring and I took another sip of one of max's alcopops i _accidentally_ found in his bag.

I got up to get another one when a song that I liked came on the radio. I was so tired of the cool demeanor i had been keeping since i left Russia, and holding in the urge to dance eveytime i listened to the radio. I grabbed a strawberry flavored drink and jumped up onto the couch with a big smile on my face.

**1:21**

_"She put that sugar on my tongue, tongue Yippee Yippee, Yum Yum, Goodie goodie gum drop put me in a tongue lock did it till my body went numb, numb"_

At that point I completely given up on my reputation five or maybe six bottles were scattered around the floor. I was up on the back of the couch shirt long gone, apparently doing my inpression of a chippendale dancer with only my low-rise jeans on... half on.

_"Laid her on her back, back, Turned her round, gave her bottom a smack, smack She's a woman from the block with the best of weave But I won't stop till I'm pullin out tracks, tracks"_

With full chorography and everything. I never cease to surprise myself.

_"It was lust at first sight and she couldn't help sayin that she wanted to get with me and my size was just right Cause she wanted a man with a little sec-ur-ity"_

Now that I look back at it. It was a disaster waiting to happen; but I was so plastered by time they got back that...

_"Said I been around the world twice and my name ring bells from Atlanta to Sic-i-ly"_

At about that time the whole team came in and saw me standing on the couch with no shirt and my pants undone dancing like a pro, and eveyone of Max's alcapopsall empty on the floor…

"My alcopops!" Max saying looking like he had dropped his icecream cone. I hoped down from the couch and said, or slurred really, "Don't worry Maxie!"

And took a drink from the last bottle... And then shared it with him. Needless to say Rei and Tyson were shocked at the fact that I was making out with max with no shirt on but… when in Rome I guess.

* * *

A/N: Do not fret, its just a little harmless drunken KaixMax. This only happen because Kai was really drunk and alcopops have a lot of sugar. I always liked Max/Kai but its not the official pairing in this but i like them being good friends. Reveiw! 


	4. Cafe

**A/N:** Thank you for the reveiws!  
My birthday's in seven days woohoo

**

* * *

**

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**Tuesday July 18th  
Living Room**

**12:48 P.M**

I woke up with my other lover Max. It's funny really. I never would have thought but it keeps Rei away I guess. I looked over at him and he gives me an adorable smile.

I said to him "you wanna go out on the town?" and his face lit up. He is quite literarily a puppy.

I got up and put on a sexy outfit and a new black wool scarf i got last week. When I came back out max was in jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. what a cutie.

I said "Its cold out you know" and i got out my my villain jacket from the closet: three quarter length and black, makes me look like a hot villain. Which I am.

Max has this khaki green jacket with a lot of pockets. It's really cute on him. We walked down the street and we talked about nothing really. Paparazzi flashes went of every once in a while. We turned into a small trendy café that smelled like expensive coffee. I love it.

We sat in a booth near the corner. I had a Chai latte and max had a chocolate mocha. We sat and he talked about how diffrent the tabloids were in Russia and he asked questions about the crazy things that have happen to me, i gladly told him all about it. What a marvy afternoon.

**12:59 P.M**

Oh. My. God.

Oh goddygoddygoddy. Baby Jesus save me. I was just minding my own business. When I hear this commotion. I blew it off at first until the girls start screaming, and I just _had _to look over and see what was going on. YURIY. IS. _HERE. _

What am I going to do? I'm on a frigging date with max. Well not a date but it looks like one and that's all it takes.

I shield my face with a menu. Max said, "what's going on?" and I gestured to the Sex God standing at the counter of the coffee shop. "Oh my god" max breathed "that's Tala Ivanov"

Wait to say the obvious Maxie.

"Lets go say hi" he went to get up and I nearly tackled him.

"No no no no no" he gave me a weird look. "Lets just stay right here were its safe."

Another weird look from the peanut gallery. "Safe?" he questioned me.

"Safe" I replied.

He got up. "I going to say hi"

"whhhyyyyy" I moaned.

He gave me a dead pan look "look at him Kai. I'm not letting this pass up" I pouted and cried in the corner (not.)

I watched him walk up to my former lover. And introduce himself, shake handsand smile. They talk for a bit and then max pointed over in my direction were I hid behind my trusty menu, Tala gave an interested look in my direction and started walking over. _Traitor._

I couldn't help but notice that Tala still moved like walking sex. The years have treated him good. And I can't stop staring at him. Even when he's walking towards me.

He stood in front of me. "Kai" he said. His voice was like sex too. "Its good to see you"

Max had ditched me in my time of need to go get some cookies. _Double traitor_.

"You'vereally grown up Kai" his eyes on me hot like… him.

"Have you been to the club lately?" he was giving me the eye. yes _the_ eye.

I shifted under his sexy gaze "umm…no" I pulled on my earring.

He was staring me down like i was a peace of meat and he was some wild animal. Yes _wild_. I think he's been having Kai withdraw he looks like he's going to jump my bones. And I am defiantly not going to stop him.

But Bryan came in giving me the evil eye "Kai" he eased.

"Bryan" I said equally as loving.

He put a hand on my lovers shoulder and I wanted to bite it off. "We have to go" he said. And Yuriy just left with _him_.

He waved goodbye and I screamed "Goodbye you sexy bowl of sex with orgasms on top!"

And the he ran at me and we had wild sex right there on the table.

Ok that didn't really happen. But it would have been nice. Until Bryan would come and beat me to death and hang my innards on the branches of a tree.

* * *

A/N: there you go. a little bit of tala.  
for future reference:  
Marvy: marvelous  
Fab/Fabby: fabulous  
Gorgey: gorgeous 


	5. Interveiw

A/N: I replaced my old screwed up chapter with this one.

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**Wednesday July 19th  
in a cab**  
**9:00 A.M  
**The snow was coming down in big clumps again. Were all smushed into this cab going to an interview with the Demolition Boys. Obviously I'm anxious again but what's the worst they can do with all those cameras on us? Nothing. Hopefully. 

**9:20 A.M  
**The tabloids are all over the place. Of course they were. With the combined celebrity power of the Demolition boys and the blade breakers alone it was enough to make the paparazzi and fangirls have a hay-day. And obviously I took an extra hour in the bathroom to look amazing. The cameras are flashing everywhere and at this point, in the old days me and Tala use to do something outrageous in front of them. sigh.

**9:30 A.M**  
We're in the interview room. And Tala is sitting at the opposite table across the roomm right exactly across from me. Obviously I looked over at him, I can't help it. And he gives me this slow sultry smile and puts his hand over Bryan's on top of the table. I narrow my eyes at them.

Is he trying to make me jealous? Oh ho ho he is gonna get it good some time soon. Mark my words.

**9:50 A.M**  
The questions drawled on and we gave the typical answers about the tournament. Like that really mattered. After a while there was a question that caught my attention.

This one reporter said "Yuriy, tell us about you latest relationship with teammate Bryan Kutnezov." I nearly died choking on my water. How is that appropriate in any way?

Tala merely gives a smile, one that would make a million fangirls pass out mind you.

"Me and Bryan are together. We're happy. The sex is good." GHAAAAAAAA! I choked again on the same water. Jesus! I never thought he would accentually say that in front of all those people.

The reporters of course were having a field day. There were flashes going off like crazy. And Tala is just sitting there like the epitome of innocence. Innocent my ass, he's as innocent as I am sober right now.

But nothing toped what the next reporter asked. Meanwhile though I'm still choking up a storm, no one really seems to care.

The reporter said "What about you relationship with former member Kai Hiwatari?" I stopped in mid choke. _Oh no you did not just go there. _I sat up and watched him. He smiled slowly, an evil grin for anyone who knew him well enough. "It's good" he said, all the cameras turned to me. I put my impassive face on, raising an eyebrow with slight amusement for sex apeal. Of course I've worked tabloids to a fine point. I know how to deal with them.

" The sex is even better."

**Oh god.**

**10:10 A.M**  
The interview was over and I kept getting looks of death from Bryan, I only smile sweetly at him, I know that kills him.

Max was looking at me in mock admiration. He said "Your going out with Tala!" And I didn't really know what to say because it wasn't true, but it wasn't really false either.

I was walking down the hall innocently enough and I stopped to get a drink from the machine thing. My team went ahead. That's when the little fox himself shows up. "Kaiiiii" he purred. He obviously found the free champagne.

"Taaalaa" I said nervously. God I'm pathetic, I cant even face him when he's drunk without getting and jelly legged.

Tala giggled/Laughed. He came right up on me. "Its good to have you back my little phoenix. Things were getting boring," he pouted.

"I can see that, telling the reporters that we're still having sex with eachother."

Tala laughed again. "What did you not like that?" he had his body right up on mine pinning me to the drink machine. God, It was so like him not to be able to have a normal conversation with me without involving sex.

"Well it's not true..." I said managed.

He nipped my earlobe between his teeth. I had to steady myself on the machine. Dear lord what this boy does to me. "It doesn't have to be," he whispered.

**Wow.**

I thought I was going to die right there on the spot but then he said. "I want to see you at the club tomorrow" he got off of me tracing his hand on my face. "Lets give them something to talk about" he whispered, smiling and walked away letting his hand drop.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. The next one is before and half of what's going to happen at the club. Give me songs you like and OC's... they can be groupies/fangirls.


	6. Lusty Red

**A/N:** please note that the fifth chapter has been _redone_ if you havent read the new one. do it lol. todays little escapade features 'Rappers delight' by Run Dmc and redman lmao.

once again, _Italics_ are Kai singing lol.

**

* * *

****Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**

Surrounded by hair products.  
My hair will not go right. Its got no body to it, It just sits there. Annoying me with its lack goodness. Damn it. I wont be able to go out unless it starts doing something. I look like a Franciscan monk. Or Tyson in the morning.

**3:50 P.M**

I've had enough I'm going to wash my hair.

**3:45 P.M**  
On the couch with fifteen minute leave in conditioner in my hair. Very attractive.  
Reading one of the entertainment magazines that the loser brigade brought back (i.e. my team)

**3:50 P.M**  
Hey, there is a magazine with me on the cover! wait, why did they buy elle girl?

**3:55 P.M**  
There's an article called _'is your man as good in bed?_' with a picture of me beside it. I almost died laughing. Rei came in and I was coughing up a storm.

He said "what's wrong with you?" and I pointed to the magazine. "I'm better than myself in bed." I said handing him Elle girl.

I heard him snort. "Is your man as good in bed?"

I nodded "yeah"

Rei looked at me. "I've never met someone who says one single comment and gets ten magazines writing about it."

I looked at Rei in sheer bewilderment "you haven't?"

He shook his head and looked back at the magazine, flipped a page, scanned it, flipped again. "Wow" Rei looked at the page with wide eyes.

"What" I said. I looked over at the page. "Wow"

The page had picture of me and Tala talking and then Tala biting on my ear. That little brat knew the cameras were there the whole time I bet. "..Eh heh"

Rei was staring me down. It didn't help that he was like the team mom, or that he was in love with me. "What's this-"

I interrupted him "MAX! NO! DON'T SWING ON THE CEILING FAN!"

Rei looked away and I hurtled over the couch and ran for the bathroom.

Idiot. We don't even have a ceiling fan.

**4:00 P.M**

I washed my leave in conditioner out. I must say that I quite literally am the essence of sexiness. But now i am traped in the bathrooom. I'm definitely not going back out their in the land of the lions. No, defiantly not. So I decided to blow dry my hair. I'll probably look a lot better that way. Not that it's really possible. Damn.

**4:35 P.M**

There was nothing left for me to do. I dried my hair. I even put little black streaks in it. I put my face stripies, I considered going multi-colored but decided on red. Everything was done… except my clothes. I was still afraid to go out and face crazy-loon Rei. He'd go bobcat on me if he knew I was going to see 'that dumb slut from the tabloids' as i heard him call tala when he was ranting on about the magazine in the other room.

**4:36 P.M**  
I turned on the radio and painted my fingernails lusty red. Mmmmmm. Lusty. Mmmmmmmm. Tala. Mmmmmmmmmmm. Hot sex.

**4:40 P.M**

Run DMC came on the radio and I thought it was high time I got out of the toilet. I put a towle around my waist and opened the door looking around the living room with my hands folded like a gun. I jumped into the living room and rolled behind the couch like Charlie's angels. No one was around so…

_"I said a hip hop the hippie the hippie to the hip hip hop, a you don't stop,"_ I decided to moonwalk the rest of the way.

_"The rock it to the bang bang boogie say up jumped the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie, the beat"_ And then started dancing around the lining room…again. I'll never learn.

_"Now what you hear is not a test-"_ the door opened. "Kai?"

"Wallaahhh!" my socks, which i have no idea why i was wearing them, had slipped on the hardwood floor and I fell flat on my ass.

"Are you listening to Run DMC?" he giggled. It was obviously Max. Thank the lord above. I would never live it down if it were Tyson. "Ummm. Kai?"

I look over at Max who was giving me a strange look "…what?"

He smiled at me again "are you going to put some clothes on?"

My towel had fallen off.

"Gahhh!" I ran into my room.

* * *

A/N: reveiw! 


	7. Shots

**A/N:** oh god i hope you guys never find out were i live. im sorry for makeing you wait for so long and that this chapter may be a tad bit weak but im going to update again some time today.

The song used today is Disco inferno - 50 cent  
download!

**

* * *

**

**Confessions of Kai Hiwatari****

* * *

**

**7:43 PM**

I called up Taiy to make table reservations in the VIP. I've learned my lesson on sitting with the fangirls. Defiantly not a good choice on my behalf. I told him that I wanted table 10 for two. I decided to take my puppy with me too incase lover boy decides to stand me up and I have to sit there alone like some lonely sexy thing being mauled by fangirls. Max was happy, he did that smiling thing and then went to go whore himself up before we went out.

**8:00 PM**

Rei's looking at me all suspicious and filled with hidden lust. Partly because I'm wearing leather pants, and partly because I'm just sexy like that. And I just kind of waved and took Max out of the room before Rei went wildcat on him out of jealousy.

**8:45 PM**

We decided to walk because its really close and the roads were slippery and I didn't want to die in a taxi before see Tally in tight clothes. Max was all shivering and burr-ing at me because he was in ultra low-rise pants and his waist was showing. So I put my arm around him and he sighed all happy like. He really is adorable.

**9:00 PM**

The bouncer Damien recognized me immediately. He said, "well look who it is" I laughed. He was one of my older friends who use to club with Tala and me. He had a black shag, totally gorgey, but a little bit utterly mad and also kind of scary. He makes a perfect bouncer. He let Max and me in without waiting in the line, followed by a whine from the crowd waiting to get in. So I just kind of flipped them off and then laughed a little bit at them.

The huge club smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The song that was playing ended and we enter the room. The crowd screamed along with the new song.

"ONE, TWO THREE FOUR!" the lights flared up and lit up the room like lightning and streamed along the bodies dancing on the floor looking like some kind of sexy orgey. I sang along when we went up the stairs to the lounge "Lil' mama show me how you move it Go ahead, put ya back into it Do ya thing like it ain't nothing to it Shake, Sh-Sh-Shake that ass girl" Max laughed at me for knowing the words.

I guess that would be unexpected. We sat at table ten and a young girl with a fabbity looking green and black short razored bob came up and sat down on Max's lap. " 'hey what can I get you?"

I laughed a bit at Max who got all in a tiffy looking at her legs in the small green skirt. I didnt know max was straight, or maybe he was bi-sexual...

I snapped out of my thoughst and said that we'd have a round of shots and she kissed Max on the cheek and said "kay" chewing on her gum.

The song was nearing the end when the girl came back and sat on the table with a tray of multi-colored vodka shots. I took a blue one and max took a red one, the girl had a green one. She and I threw are heads back and downed it quick. Max on the other hand had some issues. He choked on it. I laughed, I forgot he was a virgin when it came to russian vodka.

I took another one and Max hacked out a "holy fuck" the girl, Sammy it said on her tag. Got up to serve another table that waved her over. She said "call me when you want to have more drinks." She left to a table with two boys in it. One red haired the other lavender… damn it.

Bryan was looking good tonight. I also recall that he could dance too. I considered a threesome over another shot… A very sexy threesome.. But I figure it'd just end with all three of us fighting about who would be on top. It would defiantly not work out to well.

Tala looked over at me and gave me a smirk and leaned more into Bryan's chest. God he is gonna get it good. I'm going to do him so hard that Bryan's going to feel it, maybe because he'll be there too. I hope.

* * *

A/N: theres is going to be dancing in the next chapter I've picked out a new song and an old clasic dance song. I'm contemplating on weither i should exactly explain the dance moves or just let you guys imagin. advice is always loved! Reveiw! 


	8. Mints

**A/N:** i couldent get on the computer to get the next chapter up because my brother had friends over and the slept in here. Gah! i came downstairs and my story notebook was sitting on the table in the room that my brother and his friends were sleeping in! i hope no one read it (obviously someone did)

Song used, Vibrate by petey pablo

(1) Mind sex - Kai is pretending he's dancing with Tala and not Max.

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

There was a pause between songs were the DJ was speaking and I took that time to grab Max's hand and start walking to the dance floor. To make Tala jealous of course. For I am the lord of the dance and no one can resist my dancing ways. 

I almost squealed when Vibrate came on. I took max to the middle of the dance floor and just let myself go. " 'C'mon" I put my one leg further against Max and moved my hips back and forth on his side. Moving my hips in a circle pausing quickly at every syllable _"Ding da ding da ding da ding da ding da ding dong"_

I saw Tala watching in amusement. He was so jealous that he got another drink and looked away (.i.e. he wasn't jealous at all or he was a good pretender.) I bet it was the second one because he got up and went down the stairs with Bryan to the dance floor.

He was standing relatively close. At lease close enough so we could see each other. Which it good so I can just pretend I'm dancing with him and not Blondie over here. Not that I'm complaining it's better than dancing with by myself… or Tyson.

I hung my arm off max's shoulder and put my leg up on his hip and leaned back grinding against him. I looked over at Tala who was doing somthing similar with Bryan. So I danced even harder swaying my hips and running my hands through my hair and Tala mirrored me again.Both guys with us seemed oblivious to the fact that we were having mind sex with each other(1)...At least I was.

The DJ starting talking again and I was trying to keep my cool and look like I wasn't tired so I told Max I was going to go to the bathroom. I gave Tala a look before I went.

**10:00 PM**

Man I'm sweating like a sexually attractive Russian boy. I decided to sit on the counter and eat mints from a little bowl until I wasn't so tired.

I was playing with the tap when I felt this wave of arousal. That could only mean one thing.

**10:30 PM**

Tala came in and stood between my legs. "I see you haven't lost your touch" he smirked "people were staring" Uh earth to sex god, I don't need to dance to make people stare.

He put his hands on my thighs. Oh god ohgoddygoddygod! He was looking at me with eyes that showed he was thinking of somthing perverted. You little freak, just let me have you.

He leaned in. So close to me I could feel the heat coming off him. He slipped his hands up as high as they could go. And put his side of his mouth against mine. Whispering in my ear. "You know what I want."

My mind stuttered. The time? To wash your hands? A mint?! Gah! I slurred out a "hmnmmnemmmn?" I could feel that he was happy about the state of myself. He slipped his hand on off my leg into my hand. "Lets go"

* * *

A/N: lol Tally! have to go for dinner! Reveiw! 


	9. Spiderman

A/N: I know I'm the worst. I got writers block because the old chapter 9 put me in a weird spot to continue the story. I changed it completely, its not as sexy as the other one and its short. I went back and fix some of my horrible grammar too.

But I will updated soon-ish. Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

Oh thank you holy Buddha in the sky. You are truly kind and very modest of your sexy romancing powers. I commend you for being a super boy magnet although you are rather large… 

The sex god of all sex gods was leading me into his lair of love. (i.e. the dance floor)

I really need to stop being such a jelliod mess around the SG. I'm going to make an utter fool of myself.

But then again, I am also quite smashed of my ass... again.

As soon as we reached a space that was slightly open Tala started doing this sexy thing up on me. You really are a sex god, Yuri ivanov. You are like some kind of little minx of arousal.

A minx that I will get drunk and make sweet victorious love too all night long. And will be taped happily by Bryan who will immediately admit defeat in my oh-so-attractive presence. And the tape will be widespread across the nation leading to mass floods from nose bleeding.

I am quite the hazard to nature.

Like little deer and rabbits, they wouldn't even see it coming…

Oh dear will you look at that. My hand seems to have found its was to Yuri's ass. It seems the sexual waves radiating off him has made my horn work on its own accord.

**12:46 A.M**

So just as everything was reaching the heights of fabbity fab-ness. The sex god gives me these bedroom eyes from the deepest pits of pleasure. And he was all leaded up at me in a seductive manor, ready to have the life snogged from his body.

When all of a sudden a ruckus was herd from the bar, someone was saying something about a fight, followed by Max throwing some chap over the railing of the second floor. The security was trying to settle the fight but Max punched him in the face.

Oh _good._

I practiced the art of restraining ones self from Tala and greaved my way up the stairs to remove the drunken idiot before the cops showed up.

When reached said drunken monkey, I ripped him off some guys back whist he screamed something about Spiderman obviously wining in a fight against Batman, and hurled him out the club door. Fool.

Just as I was about to go through myself off the roof of a building the sex god comes out of the club in a huff.

"were are you going?" he asked all concerted and lacking in sweet Hiwatari lovin'.

And then it hit me like Tyson at an all you can eat buffet.

I, Kai Hiwatari. Now had the upper hand.

Yes and triple haha-di-haha! Tala's the one who is desperate for love now. Now I've got to keep him hanging. So I said with the coolest and utmost nonchalant-ness "Home"

Just like that. Just one word, like I didn't even have a care in the world for him. And the wind blew ever so softly ruffling my hair and I practically died inside at how utterly fab I must have looked.

Perhaps I am the sex god and Yuri is the one who is upon the rack of love.

So then Yuri, in the utmost face of awe in my utterly groovy presence said, "oh" which obviously meant 'Kai your such a gorgey beast I want to make love to you all day everyday'. His eyes showing disappointment.

So I slowly walked up to him with the look of utmost maturosity and kissed him on the cheek, well maybe around the cheek/side of mouth region, and then walked over and slung my arm around the drunken max's shoulders, who was stubbing around and laughing, and kind of waved over my shoulder without looking back as I walked away and said "see you"

And I quite literally fell in love with myself for being so tres tres brilliant and also very gorgeous.

Is it possible to be your own fangirl?

I could practialy see Tala's face, filled with longing, perhaps is he thinking "Has he found another?" or maybe "will he conciter a threesome?"

The answer to that is yes, yes i would love a threesome tala.

* * *

A/N: sorry it was short. Reveiw! 

Just incase your confused.  
Marvy: marvelous  
Fab/Fabby: fabulous  
maturosity: mature-ness lol.  
Gorgey: gorgeous  
SG: sex god (duh)


	10. Stalker

**A/N:** Dear god is Kai feminine in the chapter. His grandfather should no better then to let Kai dip into the Hiwatari fortune.

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

I woke up with the most fab feeling in the pit of my stomach it was all warm and fuzzy. It was the victory over Bryan. Yes I quite literally must have the SG in the palm of my hands by now. 

He must have been in les amazement of my sexiness last night, All calm and cool and completely nonchalant. I will have the sex god on his back by the end of the week if I keep this up. Yes Bryan will face utter defeat as Tala raves on and on about how cool and groovy and très fantastique I am in the bedroom.

I can see it now.

**9:30 A.M**

I am quite literally a genius. Upon entering our kitchen (i.e. the mini fridge and coffee machine) I noticed on the table a tabloid magazine from a few days ago with me and Max looking ultra cute et cuddly walking to the café and sitting by the window chatting it up.

I must say that  
**1.** I am très très and très attractive.  
And** 2.** Within the small amount of time I have been in Russia I have quite literally raped Tala and Bryan of their 'it couple' status with someone that isn't even my boyfriend.

Ha ha and ha lavender haired one.

I will go out for coffee to celebrate my utter amazing-ness right now.

**9:32 A.M**

and also Belgian waffles all around.

**9:33 A.M**

and also a new pair of pants and a new bag and maybe some shoes. And also the new issue of cosmo. Because in a few days time I will need to know _10 steam-it-up sex moves I've never dreamt of._

**11:06 A.M**

I am absolute heaven. I could not be happier if Bryan had been accidentally shipped to New Zealand.

I found the most gorgeous boots that are extremely fab. Also there was a sale at Gucci so I bought a new pair of sunglasses, and then a second pair just incase they were nose damaging. Followed by a new pairs of jeans, two new scarves, a new satchel bag, a copy of _Make any twit fall in love with you _on my way to get Cosmo

**11:07 A.M**

Oh, and also a copy of _kamasutra. _

**11:19 A.M**

Just as I was reading 10 ways to please my man, I spotted something quite concerning. The sex god was walking all by himself looking all depressed and in need of tender love.

**11:23 A.M**

So I decided it was best to stalk him from afar whist putting my new scarf and sunglasses to good use.

Although I'm sure I looked like a woman carrying all those bags and a coffee sporting sunglasses in winter.

The things we do for love.

**11:40 A.M **

Were the hell does Tala think he's going, he's been leading me all around town for almost twenty minutes and its getting really nippy out and I'm only wearing a sweater.

**12:00 P.M**

SG has stopped in the old park that we use to play in when we were 10. He's sitting on the swing set looking nostalgically into the abyss.

He is so gorgeous.

**12:02 P.M **

there is something like 78 different ways to have sex on a swing.

**12:03 P.M**

If he doesn't start moving, I'm going to figure out every single way on him in like 10 seconds.

**12:04 P.M **

Okay maybe I wont… but my legs are all wet and numb from crouching in the slush and I can't feel my fingers.

**12:05 P.M**

and its not like I can just leave him now that he's got that look on his face I need to find out what happened… and on the other side of things, I can't go comfort him or ask him what's wrong because then he'll know that I've been creeping on him for the last hour.

Because really, who goes to the park with a million shopping bags? The utterly insane that's who.

**12:06 A.M **

I guess that would include me then..

**12:12 P.M**

This happy couple was walking down the path between Tala and me. And they kind of looked over in my direction and then looked all shocked giving me a look like I was some loony stalker-type. I started doing that weird nervous laughing thing I do, trying to explain myself.

But then I realized that I was Kai Hiwatari, a man who didn't ever need to explain his reasoning's. So I just kind of stood and stared at them until the started walking away.

Now back to the task at hand.

**12:13 P.M**

GAH. Now were has that sex god gotten to? It seems during the time where I had been caught red handed in stalkerosity, the sex god used his apparent godly powers to teleport to somewhere else, because I can't find him anywhere.

He is très mysterious and dramatic. What a well-rounded man he is. I love him.

**12:43 P.M**

It seems I have no clue how to get back to the hotel. Marvelous.

* * *

**A/N:** Basically not a very eventful chapter. 

Further blabbering:

-Make any twit fall in love with you is a book Georgia in the Georgia Nicolson books reads.  
- I don't really know how many ways you can have sex on a swing o I just kind of picked a number that sounded right.  
-This chapter might be absolute crap? sorry for any bad grammar.

REVIEW!


	11. Dr Hatake

**A/N:** First a few things to be sorted out.

1. I am. A horrible person. I havent updated i forever, i know.  
2. I need to fix up the old chapters, their messy ect.  
3. I need a Beta? maybe.. or just suggestions.  
4. I'm going to update after march break when i get back from Quebec, maybe even before that.

Anyways on with the story (finally) i hope that its alright. Also there is a bit of a guest appearance in this chapter, crossover lmao.

**

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari **

* * *

**Friday July 21st  
My room. In my bed.**

Well isn't this just fantastic.

It seems that while I was stalking the red headed fox, I had walked almost an hour away from the hotel, not to mention I had to find my way back into town, empty handed if I might add (save for my shopping bags), which was a half an hour walk in the snow, before I could hail a cab to take me home.

And what do I get for all this trouble I went through? Perhaps seventy-eight different sex positions in the swing? No, my friends. More like a fever of a hundred and three and a nice romantic night with the bathroom floor. Eck.

So now I'm lying in bed sick as a dog… that is very ill… but also manages to be very charming and fuckable? I hope so.

**11:47 AM**

Max has brought me some chicken soup from the restaurant downstairs, and also some of those little packets of crackers. What a sweet heart.

He asked me what I was up to all yesterday that would make me so ill. Maybe it was the fever -or perhaps my insatiable need to hear myself talk- but I told him everything, the club the night before, the nonchalant, the waffles, the nostalgic prince and the creepy couple. Seriously, do I have any pride at all? No, I am like one of those dogs that would lick itself in public. Not so nice.

Anyways, max had apologized for being a troublesome little beast the night before, and then we chitchatted about boys and hair and all those things that men talk about.

**12:18 PM**

Rei poked his head in and asked me if I was feeling better. No Rei, I feel like shit thanks for asking though.

Anyways he took my temperature and all of that and he said I was still running a fever so he went to call in a doctor. Great now some strange man is going to be poking me with strange objects and asking me how it feels when he touches me in places.

I suppose that isn't much different from what I usually do…

**1:30 PM**

The guys went out and I dragged myself out into the bathroom to get some cough drops, there were none, is there even a god up there?

Just then the doorbell rang, now who the hell could that poor soul be? Who was just about to get the blunt of my cough drop-less furry? As I shuffled to the door the person knocked again. Impatient aren't they…

"Yeah yeah I hear you," I rasped out as I opened the door.

It's a good thing I don't show how sick I am on the outside, at least I hope I don't because standing there was the most incredible looking man I have ever seen. I am sorry sex god, I have strayed from your side, but I know you would to if you saw this gorgeous creature at your doorstep.

He smiled, or at least I think he did, I couldn't see, his mouth was covered by a doctors mask. Oh ho ho. He's my call in doctor is he…

I let him into the room without a word and led him into my bedroom were he put down the bag he had and emptied out some doctor type tools.

He spoke first; he said, "What seems to be the problem Mr. Hiwatari?"

Oh so he knows me eh?

"Your friend on the phone said that you had run a fever of a hundred and three.."

Apparently not.

"Well Dr…" I leaned in close to him to read his doctors card clipped to his chest. "Hatake" I purred out. "My throat, is soar, and my whole body" I ran my hands down my chest "aches"

The gray haired man took the stethoscope from around his neck "take of your shirt"

…straightforward eh.

I gladly removed my shirt, in which straight after he turned me around and put the stethoscope to my back saying, "breath in" _inhale_ "breath out" _exhale_.

He put the metal tool back in his bag, "alright lay down on your back" I lay on my back shirtless on my bed in front of Dr. K. Hatake, as he placed his hand on my stomach "does it hurt when I do this?"

"No"

"How about here?" he moved his hands to my abdomen.

"No"

"Here?"

"Lower.."

"Right here"

"No… a bit lower…"

Hatake smirked, "right there?"

"Yes there."

**3:46 PM**

I saw Dr. Hatake to the door, and strolled into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Downing the glass as I walked back into my bedroom, putting on my long discarded shirt that lay on the floor.

I don't know were Dr. Hatake learned the skills that he has but he has to be the best doctor that I have ever had. He left me his card _'Dr. Kakashi Hatake'_

I put the card in the little pouch at the back of my journal. And left a note with it that read, _'the guy that can do that thing with his back'_

**3:52 PM**

I wonder when the guys will come back. I'm lonely.

**3:53 PM**

Wait, did I just admit that I get lonely?

**3:53 PM**

Yes I did, and I also just asked myself a question… that I answered.

**3:55 PM**

Their still not back yet… maybe they got mugged by someone on the street, hopefully. Or maybe they're getting take out Chinese food and a pack of cough drops for me…

Both sound delightful right about now.

**4:30 PM**

Just as I was nodding off to sleep I heard a little knock at my window. Wtf…

I rolled over caring more about my sleep then whatever is at my window.

There it was again! What the hell?

* * *

Tala! Tala is at my window! Why the hell is Tala at my window? I must be hallucinating, last time I checked we were on the twelfth floor… 

He knocked again face irking "Kai, it fucking minus eighteen out open the goddamn window!"

No, that is Tala for sure.

I leaned over and opened the window for him and he rolled onto my bed letting out a sigh. He smiled at me and said, "I must have been there for ten minutes knocking on your window, you stubborn ass I knew you were awake."

I gave him a deadpan look.

He smiled "I climbed up the fire escape" he said gleefully.

Deadpan look.

"I brought tacos!" he grinned.

"Ahh! Tala how are you doing?"

He beamed at me.

My plan had worked, the sex god must have opened his eyes after my wonderful acting last night and came crawling straight into my lap. The sex god had turned back into my Tala.

Finally for once in the whole time I've been here, I feel like I was at home.

* * *

We talked for an hour about nothing and everything. Eating the candies and food that Tala brought with him and laughing together like we did back when we were best friends. 

"Oh tally, why are you here?"

He laughed. "Well I saw you creeping on me in the park for about an hour so I figured I should check on you and see if you were sick"

I choked "you… saw… me?" sweat drop

He laughed "don't feel bad, I didn't notice you until about half way through.."

"And were did you go?"

"Oh when the couple spotted you?"

"Yeah.. those two"

"Oh there was an ice cream truck"

"An ice… cream… IT WAS MINUS FIFTEEN OUTSIDE"

"Ah but it was so good"

God I love him.

* * *

A/N: lol, Dr. Kakashi. 

Anyways, the next chapter will have Kai/Tala but please Reveiw!


	12. Closet

**A/N:** I had wanted to update this earlier, but i didnt know how i wanted to end this chapter. This chapter is writen a bit diffrently then the others. There might be some errors in it, sorry lol. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

So there we have it, the sex god and me had reunited over tacos and all seemed well. If only that was the way my life worked. Suddenly the sound of the door tore the two of us from our conversation. 

Reis voice called from the door "We're home Kai!"

Well that seems obvious doesn't it…

"And we brought Chinese food!" Obviously that one was Tyson.

Tala looked up at me in question, and then a hint of delight over the sound of someone saying Chinese food. What an adorable creature. I went to give him a little kiss as a reward for being so cute when suddenly the sound of footsteps coming towards my door stopped me in mid kiss and we both turned to look at the door.

In some kind of strange impulse I threw Tala into the closet and closed the door before hurling myself into my bed and covering myself (and all the food we were eating) with the blanket. Not even a split second later Rei swung the door open

"How are you feeling Kai?" he is so goddamn cheerful today.

"umm." I coughed "better. A bit."

"Ah well, that's good, we got some food if you want some" he turned to leave.

Both me and Tala let out a breath we were holding. Then Rei turned back around. And said, "Kai your windows open" and smiled.

I turned in horror. Yes it was still open a bit.

"You must be freezing" he said as he leaned over me to close the window.

"uh… no, no I'm fine.." Why wont you _leave._

"I'll get you a sweater" he smiled, turning towards the closet.

NO.

NO. NO. NO. NO.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Rei turned and looked at me in worry.

"… I ran out of cough drops"

Rei smiled a bit "I'll get max to go out and get you some" he turned back to the closet.

"But, but. I need them now?" I whined.

Rei only smiled and opened the closet door were Tala hid. Slowly opening it, like a horror movie.

What was I going to do?! Rei is going to freak out, he hates Tala!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!?" I screamed. "MY LUNGS." What I horrible improviser I am.

Rei turned to me again in worry walking toward me. "Kai are you okay?"

"no. no. Rei. I need… I need…" I could see Tala in the closet behind Rei frantically trying to hide somewhere.

"I.. need…"

Tala stopped trying to hide and gave me a deadpan look. Rei turned to see what I was looking at.

"REI!" his head snapped back to look at me. Tala ran towards the door opened it, saw Tyson and Max and then slammed it shut in anger.

"REI I NEED YOU!" I screamed trying to muffle the sound of the slamming door, pulling him into a death lock embrace.

Tala tripped over his own feet from the shock of my words, making a loud thump.

"I NEED YOU SO BADLY. I WANT YOU REI!" I screamed trying to cover the noise of Tala's fall.

"Kai.." Rei got out of my death grasp and went to turn around. Tala stood like a dear in the headlights in the middle of the room. I tackled Rei down to the floor and kissed him. Looking up and motioning wildly for Tala to hide under the bed. He ran quickly and slid under the bed like a five year old.

I broke the kiss with Rei "I'm so sorry" I acted like a young girl. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry forgive me Rei."

Rei just looked at me confused. "I'll get you those cough drops Kai" he said getting up.

I smiled sitting up cross-legged on the floor. "Thanks."

As Rei closed the door I gave a sigh of relieve.

"Kai..." Tala said quietly, sliding out from under the bed.

I turned to look at him, "Tal-"

"Who was that?" he asked, something in his voice I couldn't pin point.

"That was just Rei" I laughed "I think he's in love with-"

He cut me off.

He's kissing me. Tala is kissing me.

I didn't understand why he was doing it until I was pushed hard against the floor. Possessively. He was jealous of Rei.

He griped my shoulders firmly pushing me down with all his weight as he leaned over me and dipped his head down to touch his lips to my neck, opening his mouth and biting down, and then sucking on the spot hard enough to leave a burse. He slowly slid his finger tips from my shoulders, to my neck, and then to my face, holding it still as he raise his head up to look into my eyes. His face so close our noses touch.

"I... just don't like, people touching. My. Things."

I laughed at that, grabbing his wrists throwing him backwards, his back hitting the floor with a thump, straddling him before he could react. "What about you eh?" I smirked getting close to his face. "And Bryan?"

He smirked, the bastard. "What about him"

"You think I want to see that prick touching you, like he owns you." I didn't move an inch.

Tala smirked at that too, "I always loved you when you get jealous"

"Your just a tease" I scoffed.

"I know," he laughed sitting up, rubbing his wrists.

I moved of him and sat with my back against the bed frame. Would he always avoid the subject of Bryan? I looked up at him, innocently inspecting his wrist for any marks; he looked up at me when he noticed I was staring.

"Look, Kai… I can't just-"

The sound of footsteps coming towards my door again. I contemplated just letting the person come in and see Tala, but when I looked up at him he was already half way out the window.

"Tala, you can't keep running away from me you know" I said, leaning through the window.

He laughed, his footsteps already ringing down the iron fire escape stairs "we'll see"

I sighed, closing the window and flopping down on my bed.

Am I being stupid thinking that I can control him?

"arg! This is high school all over again!"

"What is?"

I looked up, max was standing at my door, he threw a pack of Halls at me, leaning on the door frame.

I picked up the pack, fiddling with the wrapper. "Nothing." I sighed. "Will you get me some spring rolls and rice please?"

Max laughed turning to leave. "You would say something like that."

I laughed to. "When have I ever said that?"

He closed my door shaking his head. What is it with people not answering my questions lately?

* * *

**A/N:** Theres going to be more Kai/Tala as the story goes on lol. I dont know if i really like the way i ended this chapter, but i'm glad that i updated. I have an idea for the next couple chapters, it should be pretty good lol. Reveiw please! 


	13. Church

**A/N: **The horrible updater is back! lol, anyways i'm in a big rush right now so i can't talk much, but i would like to say sorry again. and that i'm going to update soon. i need everyone to review after reading this and tell me what they would like to happen. this is a short chapter, but its leading up to the big point so you have to review!

* * *

** Confessions. **

* * *

Later on in the night Rei came knocking on my door, he asked if he could come in and I joked and said, "If you think you can handle it" by accident. I could tell right after I'd said it that it was way to soon to joke about what happened. He just kind of awkwardly wandered in and stood in the middle of the room, for a minute and then said, "Kai, I don't think that you really understood what you did. I mean I don't think you really meant it. Did you?" 

And I kind of just sat there and gapped like a fish for a second before i said. "Well. Rei. I was in an altered state of mind you see, and I was having a kind of hallucination, you know. Its these pills that doctor gave me…" I rambled. "I don't think he was a real doctor you know?"

The doctor didn't give me any pills. But the possibility of him not actually being a doctor seemed very high.

And then he sort of dithered about for a second and said, "I thought so," and smiled in that Rei-ish way. Like Mother Teresa, only a little more psychotic, and not as old… I felt bad for him though, really. I mean, I was lead on once by a sex god, or maybe I still am being lead on…. I don't know. The point is I know how he feels.

And I looked at him with all of my sincerity and said. "Look Rei, I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you and all, seeing as I'm a bit…" I thought for a moment. Trying to find the right word to explain myself with out breaking the mood. Which seemed quite impossible.

But Rei helpfully added, "Free spirited?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, something like that."

Rei smiled again, shaking his head at me. What is with people shaking their heads in my general direction? I cant be that bad can I…?

No, never mind that actually.

Rei said. "I just wanted to see if everything was alright with you" He half turned and then said. "I'm sorry Kai." And then left.

**10:34 PM**

What the hell does Rei have to be sorry about? Does he think that he made me kiss him? Does he think he's the sex god? No I think not Rei. Nice try though, you almost had me there.

I'm sorry, Kai my ass.

**10:40 PM**

I think I'm going to trying praying.

You know, to the god of love, or whoever is in charge of all the sex-type affairs that happen in the world. Just for a little extra luck. I mean, they were nice enough to give me some kind of interaction with Tala, I don't want to make them angry and make Rei change his mind about not minding me accidentally-on-purpose kissing him… even though I didn't really want to…

**10:43 PM**

Is there really a love God? Or is there just… a God that kind of does everything? Or maybe he has little helpers… like Santa or something. I don't know, that doesn't seem right, but Santa was a saint wasn't he?

Does god have little elves that help him with love-type situations? I don't think God's really into that kind of thing. Or maybe he is who knows…

**Sunday July 30****th**

**Living Room.**

**9:00 AM**

I asked Max to come to church with me to thank god for letting Rei let go of that whole kiss thing. And for giving me the sex god as a plaything. Even though he is a bit utterly mad…

After he stopped laughing and making jokes about how I would burn up as soon as I stepped foot into the building, he agreed and went and got ready.

**9:30AM**

Are you supposed to wear white to mass? I never really went to church. I mean, I grew up in an abbey but I wouldn't really consider any part of that entire escapade religious… in any way.

**9:35 AM**

Max says that you should wear something nice, and conservative. Hmmm…

**9:40 AM**

I never noticed how many pairs of leather pants I owned until today. Maybe I should give some to charity as a peace offering between god and me?

**9:43 AM**

I decided I couldn't part with any of my pants.

**9:45 PM**

I put on a white button-up shirt and nice jeans. For once, I left my face unpainted and my hair un-gelled and normal.

**9:50PM**

When Max and me were about to leave Tyson stumbled out of his room, half asleep, looked at me in astonishment and said, "What the fuck happened to you? Did I miss an exorcism last night?"

I just gazed at him with the utmost tranquility of a monk and said, "Watch your fucking mouth idiot. I'm trying to be peaceful"

**10:11 AM**

**At Church.**

Good Grief. Now I know why I never go to church. I thought it would be all 'halleluiahs' and 'the power of Christ compels you'. But so far we've only stood up and sat down about fifty times. If I wanted a workout, I could think of much more entertaining things to do.

But I kept a straight face and listened intently. For I am at the mercy of the love god or god... or elves… whatever.

**10:40 AM**

I had drifted off into a bit of a nap, for a second. By accident. And then all of a sudden this old woman was shoving her hand at me and saying something like 'peace of you'

And I screamed sexual assault and just about knocked her over.

**10:42 AM**

After everything was cleared up, Max apologized for me, explaining I was new to the catholic faith. Turns out she was saying 'peace be with you' and it was some kind of normal church-thing to shake hands or something…

I swear she was going for something else.

**11:00 AM**

On my way out I put five dollars in the collection box and in my head I said "Sorry about knocking over an elderly woman and then accusing her of sexual assault, God. You know how it is."

**11:30 PM**

We wandered through the street for a while and searched through shops, not exactly having a place were we needed to be, and not wanting to go back to the hotel just yet. It was a little cold so we stopped by one of the street cafes and I bought us both a large coffee. Talking idly. Max asked me about what had happened last night with Rei, and I explained the same story I gave to Rei, that I didn't know what had come over me.

Some part of me wanted to tell Max about Tala coming over and then getting jealous over Rei. I wanted him to give me advice. I wanted to know it this was just one of those little games Tala played when he was bored. Or if he seriously wanted me back,

I looked over at Max, sipping his coffee carefully. I wondered whether he's ever been in love before. When I really thought about it, I didn't really know anything about him.

He looked up at me, a looking surprised that I was staring at him, he asked if anything was wrong. I held back the urge to ask him all the questions that were boiling inside of me and said "I want to watch _300_"

**1:00 PM**

Sitting in the living room watching _300 _with the team. While we were out Max and me picked up some food at the grocery store, so we were all sitting around eating odd assortments of foods and watching half naked Spartans run around. Fantastic.

I still haven't heard anything from the sex god. I thought taking a bite out of an apple. Should I call him maybe...? oh I don't know, knowing him he would just joke around and then hang up.

I got up, grabbing a hand full of Twizzlers and left the living room, wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. In mid-pour I heard my cell phone's ring tone going off from my bedroom. I froze up for a second, a piece of licorice hanging out of my mouth. But then threw my cup into the sink and ran into my bedroom as fast as I could. Slamming the door behind me.

I could hear Tyson yelling something obnoxious at me in from the other room as I picked up my phone from my dresser and flipped it open. barely remembering to take the licorice out of my mouth.

"Hello?"

The smooth voice came over the phone immediately. "Listen, Kai. I don't have a lot of time. But do you want to meet somewhere? Now?"

Who the hell… "Tala?"

His voice was odd,  
and a bit rushed as he replied "Yeah."

"Were do you want to meet?" I asked, my heart racing a bit.

"Anywhere"

* * *

**A/N:** sorry nothing much happens with tala lol, but the next part is going to be Tala's part so i need you to tell me what you want to happen lol. i'll try my best to do it. sorry if theres any mistakes in it. i didnt have much time to read it over again before i posted it. 


	14. The One

**A/N:** So much time has passed since I've been on this site  
I'd forgotten about this story until i started writing again, and figured it would be good for me if i actually finished this. I wont waste time talking about random things lol.

This chapter is kind of srs businesses. The beginning is written like the other chapters, in Kai's journal type writing. But after the line break it goes into first person point of view. I didn't really edit it too much, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sence. ALSO this chapter has a **lemon/lime**, it's my first so i'm sorry if its crap lol.

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, lime, mature etc.  
**

* * *

Confessions of Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**Sunday, July 30th  
3:00 PM**

I looked at the shitty hotel that stood before me. Now I know everyone is aware that I enjoy sex just about anywhere, and that I would do a lot of things for Tala. But this place was just cheap. I wasn't sure when Tala had called me what his motives were, or if I would be getting any at all. But to be honest, we'd been here before. Any doubt in the situation had been absolved. Although I should have guessed, the sex god is a sex god after all. The name wasn't just based on his looks, but his ability to be a god... at sex.

I looked back down at the slip of paper I'd messily written the address on before I'd run out of the team's hotel room. Leaving without answering the questions of the little children and mother Rei. This was the place; I smiled a bit, shaking my head as I made my way through the little parking lot. Coming up the stairs I flipped my collar up, rubbing my hands together as I scanned the door numbers.

178, 179, 180... 181. God.

I stood for a second before knocking on the door, messing with my hair a little when I heard movement in the room. Was I wearing enough cologne? Oh god, I should have showered before I came here... oh wait I did before church. Good. Oh right, thank you love god, thank you elves.

The door opened and Tala stood. All my thoughts of elves left me. He looked weird; his hair was all feathery and dishevelled like he'd been sleeping. He was wearing a lot of clothes. We both stood for a second just looking at each other; I looked around at the parking lot behind me as if expecting Bryan to be standing there with a shot gun. No such bastard.

"Can I come in? It's cold out here."

Tala smiled faintly, stepping aside and opening the door wider for me, "it's cold in here too"

* * *

The room was dark; the only brightness was what natural light that came from the thin old orangey coloured curtains. The light made everything in the room looked warm, but Tala was right, it was freezing. We sat for a little while without saying anything. By the look on his face, I was scared to ask him what was going on first. But it was cold and I really wanted to know what was bothering him. I looked up at his face again, "Tala, I-" I stopped when he looked up at me.

One look from him was enough. I had been feeling like the helpless one between the two of us for a while now. Tala had had an advantage on me since I'd come back to Russia. But this was different, I'd forgotten this was how it really is, I was the strong on in our relationship, like how it used to be. But I wasn't sure if this is the situation I was really hoping for.

I stood immediately, walking over to where he was and put my arm around his shoulders. Placing the other on his head and lowering my face close to him. "Tell me" I whispered quietly. I could feel him grasp the front of my shirt with his hands, "I want to know."

I could feel him tense up in my arms, he was holding his breath. I lowered my head to rest on top of his, and pulled him closer to me. I wanted to make him understand that I wanted him, that he could tell me anything, because I was the only person who cared about him like this. He tightened his grip on me. I searched for something to say to make him trust me, like he use to.

I was worried it was the wrong thing to say, I'd said it to him a thousand times before. But I didn't know if he stilled liked to hear it. I kept motionless, my head still resting on his, "I love you". There was a second of silence before Tala took in a sharp shuddered breath and began to cry. It was too nostalgic, this exact situation. Me holding him as he cried like a child, like after someone had punished him at the abbey.

I didn't speak as he continued to sob into my shirt; I knew he didn't want to talk about whatever had happened. It didn't take much to guess why he had called me to come see him. All this was going back to when we were young, this kind of comfort. His cold hands let go of my shirt and grazed my neck softly, clasping together behind my head to keep me from moving away. I wasn't going anywhere.

I lowered my face besides his, brushing my check against his, our mouths slightly touching. I stayed there for a second with anticipation. My chest was tight, I felt homesick for the past. When we were young, I'd never wanted to pressure him into doing anything when he was upset. But I knew whenever he got like this, he always wanted it from me. He tipped his head upwards towards me, turning his eyes away self-consciously before closing them. Both of us seemed unsure if it was right to do this ritual from the past.

I wasn't. I put my lips to Tala's, my hand under his chin to keep him still. The small satisfied sound from his throat edging me on. He kissed me back, harder. I took hold of Tala roughly, threading my fingers through his hair and kicking the chair out from beneath him. Tala could tell me what happened when he was ready, I could wait for that. But this was something I had been waiting for, for way to long now. Tala immediately complied, pulling me down over top of him as put him beneath me on the floor. He moved his hands to my waist, pushing down as he pressed up into me, his thighs against my hips.

I pushed his hands aside, pulling his shirt off quickly and pinning his hands above his head as soon as I threw it away. I lowered my head, my breathing had already become erratic. I bit my lip as I grinded against him roughly. I was already losing it, I thought. I put my mouth against his neck, leaving deep red bruises on his skin.

Tala laid beneath me breathing deeply, tears still on his face. "I love you, I love you." Repeated as I kissed him, he put his hands around my neck and pulled me up to him, kissing my face hastily, "you're the one, Kai, I -"

I pinned his hands above his head again, kissing his mouth to keep him from saying anymore. It felt amazing to hear him say everything I've been wanting to hear for since I came back. It was driving me crazy. But we could talk later.

It didn't make much sense, but it was always like this. He would come to me for comfort after being abused and I would want to be gentle with him. But it would always turn out this way. I assumed it was how he liked it so I eventually got accustom to skipping over the nice stuff. It was a waste of time if we both only liked it when I treated him like shit.

It had been so long since we had done this; it seemed like a shame to rush through it. But to be honest I don't think either of us cared how or where it happened. I undid his belt, skilfully pulling it from his jeans and using it to keep his wrists together, an evocative tradition between us. I took my own shirt off as an afterthought before moving myself down so I could undo his jeans. He arched his back, raising himself as I wrenched them off. I paused, looking at his naked body beneath me, he bit his lip and turned his head when I raised an eyebrow. I felt myself smirk, he was just as bad as I was. It had only taken a few seconds together to get off.

I lowered my mouth to him, putting my hands on his thighs to keep him from moving up. My chest tightening at the little gasp's he made while I teasingly got him off. Taking him all in, only to stop and begin to lick him lightly. He placed his bound hands to my head as he tried to push his hips up for more, grasping my hair when I continued to keep them down. He moaned in frustration, breathing heavily as his back arched. He wouldn't take much more of this. I continued to abuse him as I took one hand to undo my belt, button and fly. Looked up as I took it out, he wasn't even paying attention. I stopped and kissed his hipbone, biting the skin and lightly licking to bruised mark that was left.

A small smile cracked as he gave an objecting noise, putting pressure against me with his thighs. "Kai, just do it" he groaned, he was already out of breath too. He put his bound hands behind my neck, pulling me up, and kissing me. Bringing his hands down to touch my dick, putting against his own while he continued to kiss me. I backed up a bit, putting my hands underneath his bent knees and pushed him up.

He put his hands above his head again and tipped his head back, sighing. Like a weight was off his chest, now he that he knew I was willing to go back to the way we were. This wasn't a game to him, it never had been. That was just the way Tala acted when he was scared. I had thought I had the disadvantage, when really, this whole time it had been him who thought he had fucked up. This was something we'd both been waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: **God. I'm sorry this chapter was so diffrent from the rest, i just coulden't bring my self to making this chapter into a comdey lol. I'm sorry if this chapter is messy, I didn't want to put off updating anymore... I'm not sure if i want to finish the lemon in the next chapter, thats why I left it at that point. Also, i wanted to keep Tala and Kai's talk until after i got a little feed back.

**Review please!**


End file.
